Shawn
Shawn, labeled The Zombie Conspiracy Nut, was a contestant on Total Drama Toxic Brawl as a member of the Toxic Sharks. He also competed in Total Drama Back in Action as a member of the Discordful Directors. He was a contestant on Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare, as a member of the Unidade tribe. Personality Shawn has spent his entire life training and preparing for a zombie apocalypse. His fear is so intense that he will become nervous the very moment one seems to be around, sometimes retreat without investigating fully, and even neglect to think about his own feelings. His survivalist mentality is constantly active, which can come in handy during challenges. However, it can also doom his team, as he will abandon them in favor of protecting himself. He is otherwise remarkably loyal to them, contributing to the best of his ability. He is so athletically talented that he can hop from tree to tree without much difficulty, single-handedly destroy an army of robots, and swipe a crystal without his teammates noticing. Shawn is happy to share his survival expertise with those in need. His caring personality allows him to get along with most people he meets, but his fear of the undead can cause him to distance himself from potential friends. He is eventually able to put his friendships in front of his fear of zombies. Total Drama Toxic Brawl Shawn is introduced to his second season competing, and is placed on the Toxic Sharks. He realizes that he needs friends right away, and decides to talk with Dawn, and the two end up talking throughout the episode. The Toxic Sharks end up winning the challenge, which made Shawn safe from elimination. After the challenge, he and Dawn start talking again, becoming more of friends, although Dawn is confused about his fear of zombies. However, Jasmine becomes upset that Shawn has been ignoring her. When the team switch happens, Dawn and Shawn both hope that they don't get switched, and they don't. Shawn continues to only talk with Dawn. However, Jasmine is still upset about Shawn not talking to her. Shawn's team ends up winning their second challenge in a row, despite Shawn getting shot in the paintball challenge. In Jasmine's elimination episode, Shawn joins Dawn and Jasmine while they are foraging, but Jasmine confronts Shawn about him ignoring him and only talking with Dawn. The two end up making up after Jasmine's big blow up. In the challenge, Shawn becomes one of the first people out in the first round. Their team ends up losing, and Shawn votes off Sadie, although it's in the minority of the 6-5 vote. The person with 6 votes was Shawn's girlfriend, Jasmine, causing him to become upset, and the two fare-well each other, leaving Shawn only with his friend, Dawn. In the next episode, Shawn doesn't speak or do anything until after the challenge when their team wins, when he says hello to Dawn. At the end of the episode, Shawn is not switched to the other team. While Jasmine is gone, Dawn and Shawn continue to bond. However, after their team loses the next immunity challenge, Dawn's attraction towards Shawn is exposed when Noah reads her diary, causing Shawn to be in an uncomfortable position, since he has a crush on her too. Dawn ends up being eliminated over Noah, leaving Shawn with nobody and on the outs of his team. After the incident, Shawn gets called a liar by Staci, but Noah tries to befriend Shawn. Shawn, however, is still all by himself, such as trying to find Chris alone in the next challenges, but his team ends up winning the next two challenges. With Shawn still on his own and not contributing much, his team targeted him. When his team lost, Shawn and Tyler ended up targeting each other, but Shawn got voted out in a 5-3 vote, expecting it. At Playa Des Losers, Shawn doesn't do very much, but he does give his opinions on the final five, such as thinking Beth is a zombie, or thinking Staci deserves to win. When the challenge is between Courtney and Jasmine, Shawn roots for Jasmine to win. He is then happy when she does win, but Jasmine just ignores Shawn. In the second Playa Des Losers episode, Shawn isn't shown much, but he is seen scared when he thinks the zombies have gotten Dave. In the finale of the season, Shawn does nothing and isn't shown at all, and it's unclear as to who he was rooting for to win, but he is mentioned by Duncan when he says that Dawn and Shawn aren't making out, which Dawn questions, saying that she does not have a crush on him, and that he is a geuine friend. Total Drama Back in Action Appearances Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous Voting History Total Drama Toxic Brawl Total Drama Back in Action Trivia Comparisons Competition *Every time Shawn has competed, he has always been placed on a blue team. **This changed when he swapped to the yellow Fortaleza tribe. Miscellaneous Gallery See Also Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Toxic Sharks Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 6 Category:Season 6 contestants Category:Non-Mergers in Season 4 Category:17th place Category:16th place Category:Unidade Category:15th place